The Other Girl
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: Keitaro meets an old friend...May God have mercy on the girls of Hinata, for she will not.


I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess!

**The Other Girl: Chapter One: The Other Girl's Past And Her Arrival**

AN: I don't think this kind of story has been done yet, let me know if it has please and also provide the name.

-The Past: Unidentified Point-

Little Mara looked around in slight panic. Hild-mama had warned her about playing near things that had random energy discharges. Now she was in the middle of nowhere with noway to determine her location or time. Crap. She needed to find a land mark or something. Aha! A bridge! Heading for the large structure the little demoness absentmindedly slid her tongue across her fangs. Most of the other demons her age made fun of her for them; saying that she was just a lowly vampire and not a real demon. Ha! She was the adopted daughter of Hild-Sama! Everyone would tremble in fear of her name in only a few short years. Aside from Urd, she was okay.

"I promise, I'll get into Tokyo U!"

The little demon looked over at the shouting and saw a little boy...yelling after a truck. Why would he make a promise to a truck? Her curiosity getting the better of her she went over to investigate.

"Excuse me," The little boy turned toward the equally little Mara, "Why were yelling after that truck?"

The little boy's eyes lit up with a (To Mara) nauseating warmth before answering, "That was my friend, when we're older she and I will go to Tokyo U and live happily ever after!" The little boy's eye's locked on Mara's fangs and grew wide.

'Great,' Mara though, 'here comes the insults and names.'

"Are those fags real?"

Mara blinked in surprise. His voice was filled with wonder? "Yeah."

"That...is...so...COOL!"

Mara reeled back at the noisy proclamation. He thought her fangs were cool? "Um," the little blond blushed, "thank you."

"They even..." now the boy's face turned slightly red, "...make you kinda cute."

Mara began to twiddle her thumbs and her face became so red that her markings were almost non-visible.

"Why do you have those markings on your face?" The boy peered curiously at her forehead and cheeks.

"Uh, well, it's this religious thing."

"Oh!" Her answer seemed to satisfy the mortal. "Cool. My names Keitaro Urashima! What's your's?"

"Mara Demonica."

* * *

-Present Time: Undisclosed Apartment

Mara awoke with a start. She hadn't had that in particular dream for quite some time. Keitaro-kun. Sigh. They had played for hours after that, until Hild had found her and taken her back to her correct time and reprimanded her for playing in the castle's lab. The little mortal was kinda cute back then and would probably be happy with his "Promise Girl". Humph. Little turd probably forgot about her within an hour of leaving. Sigh. She probably had that dream because of what her new assignment was. She had to go to the Tokyo U area and get a few college goers to sign some contracts. She very much doubted that Keitaro would be in the area. Her luck just wasn't that good. Her first friend, Urd, hated her guts now. Her second, and only other, friend Keitaro probably wasn't even aware of her existence.

* * *

-Several Hours Later: Shopping District Near Tokyo U-

Keitaro absently rubbed the bump on his head on his head; a result of his encounter with Naru and his subsequent flight to the shopping district. He was getting tired of this. Every hit, slap, punch, kick and insult had steadily killed his love of Naru. He was now positive that Naru only saw him as a source of stress relief. He was sick of all of this and more. He was sick of Mitsune stealing from him and creating situations to get him beaten. He was sick of Sara tripping him all the time and trying to fracture his skull. He was sick of being Su's practice target and spring board. He was sick of Motoko's sexism and constant suspicion of him. He was sick of Haruka looking the other way.

Keitaro looked up from his wandering and saw a familiar bridge.

He was sick of everything.

* * *

Mara, being a demon, was sensitive to the negative emotions of the human race. She could pick up on them quite easily, especially when the person giving them off was close to a supreme negative action. Those actions being Murder, Suicide, or something similar. Right now she had a monster of a signal. Who ever it belonged to was defiantly close to suicide. That meant a one way ticked to the pit with very few exceptions. If she could get this person to sign a contract it would be less work involved on her part. Mara paused when she saw where all those negative emotions were coming from. Huh, it was the bridge where she had met Keitaro-kun. Walking up behind the mortal, she made herself comfortable.

* * *

"So," Keitaro nearly jumped out of skin when a female voice sounded behind him, "things that bad huh?"

The manager of the Hinata Girls Dorm didn't turn to the voice, but spoke any way. "Yeah, I thought coming here was going to be a learning experience, but it's been nothing except pain. I'm just so tired of it all. I only have two good memories of this place." Keitaro was not sure why he was spilling to this woman, whom he hadn't even seen yet, but was just comfortable with that voice. "One ended up up with me being beaten on a daily basis." Mara winced in sympathy, she knew the feeling. "The other, sigh, Mara-chan; my only real friend from when I was a kid."

Keitaro felt a hand on his shoulder and said hand slowly turned him around to see familiar blond hair, red markings, fangs, and red eyes.

Both spoke at the same time, "Keitaro-kun/Mara-chan?"

Mara then did something she thought she'd never do.

She hugged her old friend.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama was a very good sword fighter. That was who she was. She also had a thing for beating the shit out of males near her. Keitaro happened to be a male that was near her a lot of the time, so he was a perfect target. She didn't _hate _him per-say, but just loved hearing him scream. Yes, thats right boys and girls! She's a sadist; only getting pleasure from causing others pain. When combined with her growing crush on Keitaro, well, the fact that she was kicking the crap out of him so often was a sign of her affection for him. It might have helped if she had explained that, but she would never expose her feelings for the obviously perverted male.

Any Who...

Motoko was on her way home to the Hinata when she saw an odd sight. Keitaro being hugged by another women. This was not something that she would normally be concerned with, but the matching smiles Keitaro and this _Foreigner _(I forgot the Japanese word) had were worrying her. Better show her affectionate side.

"Urashima!" He winced. Good. "Prepare to suffer for fondling that woman, pervert!"

The Kendo user drew her sword and charged. A few nicks here and there would let him remember who he was supposed to keep his attention on. As the sword neared her dorm's manager something truly unexpected happened. The blond woman reached up, grabbed the blade, yanked it out of her hand and shoved it into one of the bridge's supports.

Mara's glare could have made the Lord of Terror piss himself. First this little bitch interrupts her reunion with her friend and then attacks said friend. She'd dealt with the likes of Rind before, like a human sword wielder could harm her. Besides, she was WAY stronger than any mortal. Snort. The idea of a mortal beating her was laughable. The girl was powerful, true, could probably beat a 3rd class demon, but was still nothing compared to her. Time to make that known.

"Hey! I'm trying to have a heartfelt reunion with my childhood friend here. Do ya mind?" with that Mara gave the girl a kick in the stomach that sent her reeling. "Well," Mara's voice became cheerful as she turned back to Keitaro; who was still dangling helplessly from her arms, "how about we get a snack and catch up? My treat!"

Keitaro couldn't get out a protest, Mara was already heading to a food vendor and wouldn't drop him. Realizing that Motoko would probably kill him, he resigned himself to his fate and stayed quiet.

Back on the bridge, or rather the other side of it, Motoko stared in shock. That woman had beat her without even trying! There was no effort at all in those moves. The blond was swift, efficient and brutal. Motoko was, for once, afraid of Keitaro leaving. If this woman was punishing him so well that he willing went with her it would mean disaster for the kendo girl. Keitaro had a better mistress that her and he was leaving her!

Has an odd outlook on life, doesn't she?

Not quite holding back a sob, Motoko painfully stood and made her way to the Hinata Dorm. She needed to think. Needed help. She needed the most sadistic, evil, bitch that had ever lived.

She needed Naru.

To Be Continued...


End file.
